


Just Passing Through

by Five678Patty



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Picnics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five678Patty/pseuds/Five678Patty
Summary: Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They were just meant to be passing through Schitt’s Creek having first posed for photos with that joke of a town sign.  But another sign caught their attention and they decided to stop.





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing to this prompt was kind of a joke. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun… a game. I didn’t actually envisage posting it. But what the hell! I haven’t used a beta so please overlook the typos that are bound to be there. This is my first foray into writing fanfic. Who knows if it’ll be my last?
> 
> Thank you to all the amazing people in this fandom who make it the wonderful place that it is. I hope it’s not too on the nose to say, but you’re all Simply The Best!

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They were just meant to be passing through Schitt’s Creek having first posed for photos with that joke of a town sign. But another sign caught their attention and they decided to stop. The idea of a picnic soon took hold. Now, thirty minutes later having returned to the park from that charming little store where they stocked up on cheese and wine for their impromptu picnic, they walk the carefully manicured grounds looking for the perfect spot to lay down their blanket.

“Thanks for agreeing to move” the first said. “It’s weird but my senses just felt kind of affronted over by the Magdalena Abakanowicz.”

The other shook their head letting out a half-laugh. “This” they said gesturing around them, “is not what I expected when we drove into town”.

“I know, right?!”

Together they lay the blanket down in the shade cast by a whimsical gestalt by David Von Schlegell.

“Oh. My. God. That woman at the store was right, this tapenade is amazing with the brie.”

The pair sit together and continue their nice chat as they look out over the expansive grounds before them. There are families having picnics, small children climbing on the various sculptures and teenagers tossing a ball back and forth between themselves. Off to one side, on the crest of a small hill are two middle-aged men on a bench. One is wearing a blue button-down shirt reading a book. His fingers are interlaced with the other man’s who is clad in monochrome and lying supine with his head resting on the lap of the other. Black denim legs dangle over the arm of the bench. He is engrossed in a book of his own. Their hands part as they each turn the page of their respective books. Once done, their hands find each other. Always.

Having idled an hour away, with stomachs full and the wine bottle empty - one is quite tipsy, the other was temperate - they pack away the remains of the picnic, returning to the car and the remainder of their journey.

“Well, that was a pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah” agreed the other. “Maybe we can carve out a few days in the Fall and come back… make a weekend out of it? I think we passed a sign for a motel a little ways back.”

The Rosewood sign recedes in the rear-view mirror as they drive out of town. “That sounds nice”.


End file.
